


Green-Eyed Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Mansfield Park - Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Austen
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Crawford takes tea with Mrs Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Girls

Miss Crawford had an intrigue with a gentleman she didn't like nearly enough to marry, but beggars could not be choosers, and one beau might attract another. It helped to talk it over with a friend; it made the chase seem less desperate. 'I should hate you, dear Mrs Darcy.' Mary sighed. 'I think all we unmarried ladies wish to, for having what we all wish for, but you have made it impossible by being so perfectly charming.'

'Not everyone agrees,' said Elizabeth, her eyes twinkling.

'There you go again!' said Mary, something brittle at the edge of her smile.


End file.
